Sea of Love
by Srta. Maya
Summary: Adaptação do mito amoroso de Poseidon e Anfitrite, na forma do guitarrista do The Who, Pete Townshend e uma personagem original minha.


Sea of Love_ Maya Amamiya

Ela estava naquela caverna por cerca de 1 ano. Não tinha a menor intenção em retornar a sua vida de antes. Ainda mais depois daquela tentativa ousada por parte dele, o soberano dos mares e oceanos.

\- Deus parvo... – Ela resmungava enquanto penteava seu cabelo liso no reflexo da pedra. – Acha que pode me ter a hora que quiser? Onde se viu?

A nereida era teimosa demais. Mas não tanto. No fundo ela sentia falta daquele deus insolente, dos olhos da cor do oceano e seu sorriso.

Pete estava nervoso. Por dias percorreu em sua carruagem marítima, conversou com seus amigos e conhecidos e inclusive com as criaturas do mar. Nenhum sinal da bela nereida. Por mais difícil que fosse, admitia que foi estúpido com ela. Não deveria ter sido tão apressado.

\- Oh, Felicity... – Lamentava o deus, com saudade de sua nereida.

 _1 ano antes..._

Pete como sempre estava aborrecido com tudo. Desde que venceu os Titãs ao lado de seus amigos, Roger, John e Keith, ainda sentia que algo lhe faltava. Com a divisão dos reinos, ficou dessa maneira. Roger governa o Monte Olimpo, John mora agora no Submundo o reino dos mortos e Keith foi atribuído a ser o deus da alegria e do vinho. Pete se encarregou de morar no oceano.

E mesmo com o vasto reino, nada o deixava satisfeito. E como forma de manifestar isso usou seu tridente dourado com leve balanço, causando ondas gigantes que se quebravam na arrebentação contra as rochas e muitas vezes se atribuía a tempestades. E quando fincava o tridente na pedra, criava terremotos e às vezes erupção vulcânica. Os deuses se irritavam com seu temperamento.

\- Pete nunca está satisfeito. – Dizia Odile, a deusa amorosa, já irritada.

\- Ele sente que falta algo. – Louise, a jovem e pequena deusa, atribuída a sabedoria, sabia disso e tentava defender esse lado "importuno" do seu aliado.

\- Como se isso fosse desculpa para causar destruições e nem estamos em guerra! – Disse Franz, o deus da guerra, mas diferente de sua pequena e jovem irmã, adorava as lutas por esporte. Já Louise sabia que a guerra possa ser a única forma de encontrar a respostas e chegar a um acordo.

\- De qualquer forma, vamos falar com Roger. – Disse por fim ao se levantar de sua cadeira, mas ainda olhando para seu irmão e sussurrando em seu ouvido. – E você, caro Franz, não seja tão pessimista. Sei bem que andas procurando Odile toda noite quando Niki fica ocupado nas forjas.

Franz não disse mais nada. Até porquê sua irmã tem razão e decidiu não se intrometer no assunto.

Louise adentrou a sala imperial e lá Roger Daltrey, o rei dos deuses observava da janela os mortais.

\- Diga, Louise.

\- Meu senhor – Ela se dirigiu a ele de modo formal. – Precisamos ajudar Pete. Os deuses reclamam sobre seu... jeito impetuoso. Veja! – Ela apontou para as regiões onde ocorriam as catástrofes.

\- Pete é um caso difícil. Totalmente impossível. Já procurou falar com Gerd?

\- Confesso que não. E se conheço bem meu meio irmão, ele deve estar com alguma mortal.

\- Mas fale com ele. E depois discutiremos sobre o que fazer com o deus irritável.

Louise se recusava a conversar com Gerd. Ela não tinha nada contra o deus do sol, contudo, devido a sua habilidade de clarividência, poderia saber da resposta. Outro motivo seria do lado volúvel do deus. Certa vez Gerd tentou abusa – lá após as rejeições por parte da pequena deusa da guerra. Desde então Louise renunciou aos homens, mesmo eles sendo deuses e mortais. Apenas protegeria aqueles que realmente merecessem.

Na ilha de Delfos, Louise caminhou um pouco na região naquela tarde e ouviu uns sussurros. Se aproximou e viu seu o deus da profecia fazendo amor com a mortal chamada Alice.

\- Odeio ter que interromper seus excessos amorosos, mas preciso de você. – Disse a jovem, rindo da situação e interrompendo o casal.

Alice tentava se vestir e após isso fugiu, com rosto coberto de vergonha. Louise sorria de forma divertida sobre a situação.

\- Já é a enésima vez que faz isso. – Resmungava Gerd, se vestindo. – O que quer desta vez?

\- Calma, meu amado Gerd. Obviamente não é pra dizer que te quero na minha cama e sim para o uso de seu poder.

Gerd sabia que Louise nunca seria sua e mesmo assim insistia e tirar a pureza divina dela, o que ele não desconfiava era que a pequena deusa da sabedoria tinha certa afeição mais do que fraterna por ele, porém ocultada para todos.

\- Então – Ele acendia a pira que fica ao centro do oráculo. – Quem estamos falando?

\- Pete. Ele anda...

\- Eu sei. Um ser irritável. Isso está bem óbvio. Ele precisa de uma mulher. E digo que não deve ser qualquer como ele fez com Evanna. Olhe no que resultou. Geraram o gigante Jamie.

\- Certo. Mas quem deve ser? – Louise não sabia quem poderia ser a mulher que possa curar o temperamento de Pete.

\- Aquela sua prima, a nereida. Pobrezinha, outra vez foi rejeitada pelos mortais. – Lamentou Gerd.

\- Assim como você. – Debochou Louise, não se entregando ao sarcasmo do deus.

\- Vou transformar Alice em imortal e ela espera um filho meu.

\- Que bom! – Mesmo com a noticia, Louise ocultou a pontinha que fincava em seu coração. – Acha mesmo que Felicity é capaz disso?

\- Está na hora de colocar um pouco de divindade nela. – Respondeu Gerd, praticando agora o arco e flecha. – Sobre transformar Alice, tem como conseguir para mim a ambrosia?

Com um movimento da mão direita, Louise fez aparecer um frasco cinzento e entrega para ele.

\- Obrigado.

\- De nada, Gerd.

Trocaram um olhar significativo e o deus da profecia tocou de leve o rosto da jovem deusa que estava assustada, porém queria o toque dele.

\- Gerd... quer mesmo transformar Alice... numa deusa? – Indagou a pequena deusa.

\- Quero muito... uma palavra sua e eu mudo de idéia, Louise. Só basta... sentir... isso - Sussurrou ele aos poucos encostando as bocas e quase acontecendo um beijo, se não fosse a intervenção de Mickey, o mensageiro dos deuses.

\- Opa, me desculpe por interromper, mas o poderoso Daltrey convocou uma reunião no Olimpo. – Disse Mickey, sorrindo.

\- É sobre o Pete?

\- Na verdade é um seqüestro. Parece que John Entwistle levou à força a filha da deusa da agricultura, Tatiana. E a deusa está berrando para todos.

Os três deuses compareceram a torre olimpiana e viram ao centro da sala a deusa Tatiana, regente da agricultura e da fertilidade, gritando para todos sobre o ocorrido.

\- AQUELE MORIBUNDO LEVOU A MINHA FILHA! MINHA MENININHA!

\- Senhora, por favor, tenha calma, iremos resolver isso. – Acalmava Roger.

\- Vocês não sabem de nada! Este ano se Ana não voltar à superfície, a terra perderá toda a colheita! Não adiantam oferendas, sacrifícios e consultas do oráculo ao Gerd. Tragam minha filha de volta e a colheita voltará ao normal!

Dito isso a deusa desapareceu em meio às luzes cósmicas. Roger mandou Mickey convocar uma reunião no Submundo onde ele mesmo irá comparecer no lugar.

\- Deseja que eu vá também? – Indagou Louise, solícita e disposta a ajudar.

\- Não precisa, querida. Conseguiu a resposta do problema de Pete?

\- Sim. Irei colocar em prática sobre isso.

Roger e Mickey saíram rumo ao reino das sombras. Chegando a entrada infernal, Cerberus, o cão de três cabeças que protege seus mestres, quase latiu para os deuses se não fosse uma voz telepática ordenando recuar e permiti-los.

No hall de entrada, seguiram pelo tapete vermelho até o trono do deus dos mortos. Ao seu lado estava Anastácia, filha de Tatiana.

\- Mamãe! – Ela correu até a mãe e se abraçaram.

\- Minha filha! – Tatiana se emocionou ao rever sua filha, desaparecida por cerca de seis meses. – Vamos para casa.

Antes mesmo de dizer algo, Roger e John começaram a falar.

\- Tem idéia do que acabou de fazer? Trazendo esta moça para cá e a distanciando da mãe?

\- Eu a amo, Roger. – Disse John, com a voz quase baixa e depois se dirige para Ana. – Se quiser, pode ir com sua mãe, minha querida.

Ana ficou um pouco estática com aquela permissão e falou.

\- Mas não quero ir e sim ficar com o senhor.

\- Como assim? Ana o que está acontecendo? – Tatiana não acreditava na resposta da filha.

\- Eu sou a esposa dele.

A próxima cena foi de uma deusa mãe mais indignada a ponto de desmaiar e sendo socorrida por Mickey e Ana. Roger e John discutiram mais sobre isso.

\- Vocês nunca deixam ter algo que eu estimo e só porque trouxe a menina para cá, fazem esse maremoto todo?! – John praticamente explodiu diante do soberano rei do Olímpo. – Vão se preocupar com Pete e me deixem em paz com minha rainha!

\- Não ainda! – Deteve Roger. – Você seqüestrou essa menina e isso não se faz. Veja o que a mãe dela anda fazendo. Secou toda a terra. Não há mais colheita, flores, frutos e folhas verdes.

Foram minutos de conversa longa e vendo que não há se resolver sem prejudicar um dos lados, Ana resolve acordar a mãe e falando para os deuses presentes, disse o seguinte acordo.

\- Faremos desta maneira: metade do ano viverei com minha mãe e a colheita volta ao normal. A outra metade estarei aqui com meu marido. – E olhando para mãe. – Concorda com isso, mamãe?

Pelo rosto da deusa mãe, Tatiana não queria, mas se Ana amava agora o senhor do submundo e desejava permanecer ao seu lado, resolveu aceitar por amor a sua filha.

\- Ótimo. – Disse Roger ao mensageiro. – Agora sim, vamos para o Olimpo e se preocupar com Pete.

Os três deuses e mais a mãe e a filha saíram do Tártaro, deixando John com o coração partido, mas ciente que sua esposa voltaria dentro de seis meses.

Louise se preparava para se encontrar com sua prima naquela tarde. Ao sair do quarto, se depara com Gerd, bloqueando seu caminho.

\- Com licença, mas quero passar. – Falou a pequena deusa, séria.

\- Esses olhinhos parecendo duas pedrinhas raras azuladas me seduzem... – Disse o deus profeta, sorrindo para ela. – Só um beijo e deixo passar.

\- E sua amada mortal?

\- Hoje mesmo a faço beber a ambrosia. Só quero te agradecer.

\- Suas palavras são o suficiente. – Depois disso ela deposita um beijo na bochecha dele. – Agora preciso falar com a nereida. Até mais, "urso".

Ele riu do novo apelido que a deusa colocou nele e retribui dizendo.

\- Até mais, pequena deusa!

Quando desapareceu, Gerd caminha até seu quarto e lá estava Alice um pouco assustada em sua cama. Ele se senta na beira, perto da mortal e entrega o frasco.

\- Tem certeza que é necessário? – Questionou Alice, receosa.

\- Se quer mesmo ser minha esposa, renuncie sua mortalidade bebendo a ambrosia.

Diante das palavras do deus, Alice bebe todo o frasco e sente pequenas vertigens e olhou para suas mãos. Pareciam ganhar algum tipo de magia por estar sendo envolvida com raios de luzes e agora para o corpo todo. Depois disso veio a euforia. As luzes sumiram e voltam-se ao normal. Gerd sorri e beija a amada.

\- Bem vinda ao Monte Olimpo, Alice!

Ela retribuiu o sorriso e ambos foram entregues aos movimentos amorosos no leito dourado do deus da profecia. Alice não é mais uma mortal e ganhou enfim o afeto do seu amor.

Na praia, Louise caminhava na areia sem suas sandálias prateadas. Ficou nas rochas esperando por ela, a nereida. Avistou um rápido movimento numa parte do oceano e logo ganhou forma. Era Felicity, nadando rapidamente e dando mais saltos com sua cauda. Ao chegar à superfície, com um toque da mão, a cauda virou um par de pernas bonitas e sai caminhando em direção a prima.

\- Ainda bem que me esperou. – Abraçou Felicity. – Tive medo que não a encontrasse.

\- Relaxe, meus assuntos sérios terminaram... pelo menos por enquanto. – Disse Louise. – Vamos caminhar um pouco.

Por vários minutos elas seguiram sem rumo naquela praia. Louise falou de Pete, o deus do mar que anda irritado com tudo e com todos e os deuses temem que sua fúria seja o bastante para criar uma guerra santa.

\- E o que tenho a ver com isso?

\- Tudo a ver, prima. – Disse a astuta deusa. – Achamos que você consiga convencer de modo diplomático o deus do mar.

\- Mas você é a razão para tudo. Fale você mesma.

\- Dá ultima vez que fiz isso ele quase tomou a Península da Ática de mim e isso não desejo. Nem mesmo Franz é capaz de vencê-lo.

\- Ainda não entendo por que acha que vou conseguir convencer ele?

Um pouco distante das duas deusas, estava atrás delas Odile, a deusa do amor sorrindo diante da missão.

\- Meu menino já os flechou e seu destino está traçado ao dele. – Sorria a deusa amorosa. – Só você pode controlar Pete.

Pete tentava emergir no oceano, como movido por uma vontade inimaginável e mágica. Avistou a praia paradisíaca ateniense e lá estavam elas. Observou cada uma dela minuciosamente e reconheceu a pequena deusa loira Louise. Ao lado dela estava outra. Esta última Pete não sabia bem quem era, contudo, seu coração disparou velozmente vendo a bela ninfa. Ou seria mesmo uma ninfa?

Só de olhar para ela Pete se sentiu fascinado pela beleza radiante dela. Os cabelos lisos caiam em perfeita sintonia nas costas dela, a pele tão bronzeada, os olhos da mesma cor dos cabelos e a boca tão vermelha. Uma linda mulher para ser mais exato. Linda demais para ser uma mortal ou ninfa. Sua conclusão foi repensada quando a viu caminhando no mar e ganhando outra forma. A moça deu um salto e suas pernas ganharam a forma de... escamas e uma cauda e em seguida mergulhou.

Ele a seguiu por várias horas até ela estar na presença dos pais numa caverna e tentou se aproximar dela quando esta saiu da caverna.

\- Moça... – Ela não ouviu e já irritado tão fácil gritou com ela. – MOÇA ESPERE!

Devido ao susto, Fefe o golpeia sem querer com a cauda de peixe no rosto do deus do mar, deixando-o atordoado.

\- Quem é você? Está me seguindo? – Indagou a nereida, um pouco indignada. – O que quer de mim?

\- Te segui sim. – Pete passava a mão no rosto no lugar onde recebeu o golpe. – E quero... seu amor!

\- Meu... amor? – Surpreendeu-se a nereida. – Mas como se nem te conheço?!

\- Me desculpe, agi sem pensar. Amo-te mais que essa morada, mais que minha existência, meu reino e tudo o que tenho. – Disse, completamente apaixonado por ela e tocando as mãos da nereida, continuou. – A única coisa que desejo é a ti, minha rainha.

Aquele pedido tão inusitado pegou de certo modo Felicity. Aconteceu tudo rápido, pois o deus apaixonado enlaçou a nereida na cintura com um braço e com a mão esquerda puxou o rosto dela para um beijo quente e delicioso. Fefe tentou se desvencilhar do deus do mar, mas era impossível. Pete além de forte e alto, era excitante e possui um beijo fenomenal. Algo nunca experimentado nem pelos poucos mortais que amou. Entregou-se ao carinho dele proporcionado pela boca macia dele e quando pararam, Pete ainda olhou nas belas orbes castanhas de Fefe e foi-se embora, deixando a nereida um tanto atordoada, esquecendo-se do seu retorno a superfície para ver seu amado capitão holandês.

Na caverna, Sophie, sua mãe, percebeu que a filha andava alegre de modo estranho e depois entrou no quarto.

 _Pete, como és poderoso_ , pensava a nereida, deitada na cama e tocando os lábios. Por mais que quisesse esquecer, Pete sempre voltava a dominar seus pensamentos. No outro dia, ela emergiu na praia pela manhã, fazendo a cauda de peixe virar pernas. Por achar que o deus do mar não pudesse aparecer, resolver tentar algo. Ela ficou um pouco no mar, ainda com as pernas e passou a se banhar usando as mãos, pegando um pouco de água em forma de concha e jogando nos seios e no pescoço.

Em Atlantis, Pete observava através da mágica à bela Felicity. Ela se banhava perto da praia e a visão tão bonita atraiu demais o deus. Decidido, saiu do seu imenso castelo marítimo e seguiu rumo de encontro dela. Felicity esperou por mais uns minutos e então mergulhou até um recife de corais alaranjados e lá encontrou o deus do mar.

\- Pete... – Ela o chamou, esquecendo-se de se referir como "vossa majestade" ou "Grande Pete".

\- Você! – Exclamou o deus, animado por rever sua nereida. Não se contendo, abraçou a jovem e tomou sua boca de modo ávido e depois parando. – Senti saudades de você.

\- Eu também... – Ela disse, sentindo os braços dele.

Nadaram juntos por toda imensidão do mar e Pete também a levou para Atlantis, seu reino e ainda a presenteou com um tubarão e uma lula gigante, a quem Fefe batizou de Francis e Victarion.

\- Obedeçam as ordens de Felicity como se fossem as minhas. – Ordenou o deus as suas criaturas e estas fizeram reverencia a sua nova mestra e depois seguiram mergulhando.

Felicity passou grande parte ao lado dele, conhecendo o castelo, as sereias e tritões e muitas outras pessoas e criaturas do oceano. Ela ficara encantada com tudo. Nunca em seus sonhos mais loucos estava em conhecer o poderoso soberano do mar e ainda se apaixonar por ele daquela maneira. Após isso eles mais uma vez saíram pelo imenso oceano, conversando sobre suas vidas, ao mesmo tempo se divertiam em meio às ondas do mar e mergulhos.

Ao cair da noite, Felicity emergiu e lançando um olhar sedutor a Pete, perguntou.

\- Quer vir comigo?

Aquele convite foi o bastante para o deus saber das intenções da nereida e emergiu junto dela na ilha de Naxos.

 _Ele a beijou mais uma vez e a deitou ali em meio a areia e as pequenas ondas molhando o casal de amantes. A cauda ganhou forma de pernas e Pete as massageou bem, excitando a amada, que retirava as poucas vestes do deus. Eles se abraçavam, beijavam o corpo um do outro e gemiam entre um toque e outro._

 _\- Oh, Pete... – Ela dizia em meio aos sussurros por sentir os lábios dele beijando seu corpo e a língua dele passeando em seus seios. – Pete..._

 _Depois a nereida ficou por cima do deus, enchendo-o de carinho e mais beijos. Os movimentos eram executados. Começaram devagar, depois ganharam mais velocidade e isso os proporcionou um prazer inigualável para ambos. Atingiram o clímax juntos e permaneceram abraçados e cansados, ainda sob as ondas._

\- Seja minha rainha – Ele pediu enquanto tocava em seus cabelos. – Governe ao meu lado.

Felicity não sabia se aceitava. Por breves momentos pensou em aceitar ao mesmo tempo temia por ser rejeitada da pior maneira possível, como aconteceu com marinheiro naufrago Johan. Se amaram por meses e inclusive ela prometeu a imortalidade e ele o amor eterno por ela. Algo não concretizado, pois ele fora resgatado e ainda ficou noivo de outra mulher, quebrando o coração da nereida.

\- Eu... preciso pensar. – Respondeu – Logo lhe darei a resposta.

\- Por que não pode ser agora? Esperei por toda vida para encontrar uma mulher cujo coração pudesse me pertencer.

\- Sinto muito... Mas não posso.

\- NINFA TOLA! – Berrou o deus, se levantando. – Deveria ter imaginado que alguém como você pudesse me proporcionar alegria. Me enganei! Volte para seu coral!

\- IDIOTA! DEUS PARVO! – Xingou a nereida, imediatamente mergulhando para o mar, sumindo das vistas de Pete.

Os golfinhos que antes vibravam de alegria por verem seu rei fazendo amor com ela, agora saíram dali e nadaram rumo Atlantis. Depois daquele dia, Pete retornou a forma irritável de antes, causando mais maremotos e agitando o oceano com seu tridente. No Olimpo os deuses temiam demais a revolta do deus e novamente voltaram ao fator.

\- Não entendo – Disse Roger, preocupado. – Pensamos que a nereida seria a resposta para curar Pete e em vez disso só piorou?

\- Vamos ser bastante claros, Pete é muito apressado. – Franz comia uma maçã enquanto falava. – Ele não foi delicado o bastante para compreender os medos dela.

Louise estava calada e também pensando se realmente o deus do mar fora tresloucado para espantar Felicity. Ficaram separados por 1 ano e neste tempo Pete tivera os mesmos relacionamentos com as mortais. Uma delas, Barbara, uma sacerdotisa do templo de Louise, entregara-se aos prazeres do deus do mar e ainda fez amor no próprio lugar das orações, causando dissabor terrível a pequena deusa. Como punição, transformou a numa espécie de monstro. Seus cabelos, antes lindos e escuros, ganharam a forma de serpentes e seus olhos ficaram cinzentos e a maldição era transformar em pedra quem a encarar.

Outro relacionamento fracassado de Pete foi com Anya, uma ninfa que vivia na floresta. Esta ninfa se gabava por ser bela e boa no arco e flecha, causando fúria a Rosie, a deusa caçadora e irmã postiça de Gerd. Anya foi castigada não só por Rosie, mas também pelo irmão dela, como uma criatura horrenda cujas partes eram uma mistura de feras sanguinárias e garras pontudas. Como apelido ela foi referida como Cila e hoje vive na tenebrosa caverna marítima, matando os navegantes que ali se aproximam.

Depois desses relacionamentos todos trágicos, Pete se deu conta que a única que realmente está em seu coração é a nereida e finalmente reconhece que sem ela, nada disso lhe vale, nem mesmo seu reino. Saiu em procura dela por toda extensão do oceano, inclusive pediu ajuda aos outros deuses, como Gerd, com quem não tem uma afinidade legal, desde a disputa pela ilha de Delfos no qual o deus arqueiro venceu por méritos. E nada de Felicity ser encontrada.

\- Onde você está, minha nereida? – Perguntou Pete, louco de saudade dela.

Roger decidiu intervir e junto com o mensageiro Mickey, partiram rumo ao fundo do mar, onde se encontraram com os pais da nereida, Robert e Sophie.

\- Somente as caricias de sua delicada filha podem suavizar o temperamento do meu amigo e, além disso, ela se tornará rainha de todo um império! – Argumentou Roger aos pais dela.

\- "Rainha de todo um império"... – Resmungava Sophie. Mesmo com aquela afirmação, não fazia questão de ser considerada a mãe da rainha de todo um império.

\- Me digam, onde Felicity está? – Pete se encontrava impaciente, porém não demonstrou isso a eles.

\- Existe uma caverna de liquens no mar do sul. Ela vai para lá quando está triste. – Respondeu Robert, ainda bravo. – Mais uma coisa, Grande Pete, se outra vez magoar minha filha, eu juro que moverei os céus e a terra para acabar com você e não me importo se é o deus do mar!

Dito isso, ele seguiu na carruagem marítima, disposto a recuperar sua amada.

Na caverna, Felicity chorava na cama de pedra e balançava a cauda freneticamente. Definitivamente ela sofria por estar sem seu deus do mar de olhos azuis. O tubarão Francis e a lula Victarion se encontravam por perto, observando sua mestra e tentaram persuadir mais uma vez.

\- Milady – Disse Francis se aproximando da nereida. – Não acha melhor vir conosco a Atlantis?

\- Será melhor para a senhorita. – Disse Victarion, tocando a mão dela com um dos tentáculos. – Assim vocês terão mais privacidade em conversar.

Antes mesmo de responder, ouve-se uma voz imperiosa.

\- Não será preciso, Victarion. – Pete surge na entrada da caverna encarando a nereida e as criaturas. – Por favor, me deixem a sós com ela.

O tubarão e a lula se retiraram e ficaram no lado de fora, junto dos golfinhos que conduziam a carruagem de Pete.

\- Saia daqui! Não quero te ver mais! – Se afastou a nereida.

\- Por favor, me deixe dizer umas coisas...

\- Não quero ouvir nada de você! Você é como aquele mortal holandês! E acha que sou cega? Eu vi você tempos atrás com uma sacerdotisa no templo da minha prima e outra na floresta. Não o culpo, pois és um deus mas... – Fefe não conseguia mais falar por conta das lágrimas e a tristeza sentida.

\- Sei o que você passou foi algo difícil, que a deixou assustada. Os mortais gostam de brincar com nossos sentimentos, mas eu não ousaria a fazer isso com você. – Pete a abraçou e segurando seu rosto, admirou os lindos olhos dela. - Você é preciosa demais para mim, não imagino mais viver sem você.

Aquela declaração mexeu no coração dela e não havendo mais dúvidas, puxou-o para um beijo. O tempo perdido serviu para revelar o nível de saudade dos dois.

\- Quero ser sua, Pete... – Pediu Felicity, sendo carregada pelo deus em direção a cama dela.

Enquanto isso os peixes, delfins e outras criaturas ficaram ao redor da entrada da caverna, dispostos a não deixar ninguém entrar, ao mesmo tempo ouviam gemidos e alguns gritos vindos de dentro, chegando a ecoar. Neste momento, Robert e Sophie, chegaram numa carruagem cinza conduzida por tubarões, viram o aglomerado de seres.

\- Saiam todos! – Ordenou o tritão de barbas escuras. – Quero falar com minha filha!

Francis, o tubarão imediatamente se opôs na frente dele.

\- Senhor Robert, não pode entrar aí!

\- Fora daqui, Francis! – Empurrou o tubarão, mas ainda sendo barrado pela lula Victarion.

\- Senhor, por favor, a mestra Felicity está ocupada!

\- Não para os seus pais, saiam da nossa frente! – Sophie empurrava cada ser para o lado e puxando o braço do marido, entrou na caverna.

Ouviram as vozes e seguiram para onde estava uma cama de pedra e ficaram chocados por verem quem estava ali. Era o deus do mar e a nereida se amando e aos beijos.

\- FELICITY! – Gritou a mãe, chocada!

\- Oh mamãe... – O grito assustou Fefe e Pete, que pararam seus movimentos e num passe de mágica, se vestiram. – O que faz aqui?

\- Viemos ver você e avisar sobre o deus do mar... – Robert estava bravo demais, mas se conteve e calmamente continuou. – Pelo visto não será preciso.

\- Senhor, eu quero pedir a mão de sua filha em casamento. – Pediu Pete.

\- Quem decide isso é a Felicity. – Respondeu o pai.

\- Sendo assim... – A nereida beijou o amado de forma intensa. – Aceito governar ao seu lado!

Algumas semanas depois ocorreu o casamento deles. Os deuses do Olimpo, John e sua amada esposa Ana acompanhados do seu exército e os moradores do oceano presenciaram a união definitiva do deus e da nereida, que ganhava enfim a imortalidade suprema. Após a grande festa, os deuses voltaram para seus lares e os peixes puderam nadar em paz.

Meses depois Roger convoca uma reunião dos deuses no Monte Olimpo por conta de uma ameaça de guerra entre os mortais. Na sala, todos se sentaram diante da mesa redonda e o rei dos deuses percebeu algo: Pete não se encontrava ali.

\- Mickey!

\- Diga, grande rei Roger! – Apresentou-se o mensageiro.

\- Avisou Pete sobre a reunião no Olimpo?

\- Sim e ele mandou dizer que não poderá comparecer.

\- Mas por que?

\- Ele disse que está ocupado demais em "recuperar o tempo perdido". – Piscou o mensageiro.

Roger a principio não entendeu o que Mickey quis dizer, mas ao lembrar-se dos últimos acontecimentos, acabou dando risada e os outros deuses ficaram sem saber o que dizer, exceto Louise, Odile e Gerd, que já entenderam de cara o motivo.

Enquanto isso o oceano se encontrava bastante calmo e isso por meses e um momento de tranqüilidade foi colocado.

No castelo atlante, dois amantes se entregavam aos prazeres da paixão no quarto.

\- Pete... – Dizia Fefe aos beijos com seu marido. – Não tem uma reunião no Monte Olimpo?

\- Sim... – Respondeu ele, enquanto beijava os seios da esposa e massageava suas pernas. – Mas quero ficar aqui com você.

\- E se for importante?

\- Mickey me diria, oras! Agora você é mais importante!

E 1 ano separado da nereida amada, foi demais para o deus. E desde que se casou com ela, luta para recuperar esse tempo perdido sem o carinho e os beijos dela.

 **FIM**


End file.
